1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a logging tool transducer for transmitting acoustic waves through a borehole fluid in response to deflection of a magnetostrictive element.
2. Background
In the art of acoustic logging tools, various types of transducers have been developed for both transmitting acoustic pulses into the wellbore fluid and for receiving the reflected or transmitted pulses as modified by the characteristics of the formation being investigated. Several longstanding problems remain to be dealt with in regard to providing a transducer of the signal transmitting type which has enough mechanical displacement to provide the necessary acoustic wave energy and which does not require isolation from the wellbore fluid by containment within a clean liquid-filled cavity which is separated from the wellbore fluid by a flexible membrane or the like. The present invention is directed to a logging tool transducer which overcomes these problems as well as providing certain other advantages which will be recognized by those skilled in the art.